Nuclear
by cherry valence
Summary: Clark's been keeping his distance from his best friend so she can chase after her happily ever after. Unbeknowst to him, everything isn't as it seems between Chloe and Jimmy. Chlark.
1. Chapter 1

**Nuclear**

_Summary: Clark's been keeping his distance from his best friend so she can chase after her happily ever after. Unbeknowst to him, everything isn't as it seems between Chloe and Jimmy. Chlark.  
><em>

_I started writing this years ago after getting a prompt for 'everything isn't as it seems', and after having spent my Spring Break not doing much but watching Smallville I decided I'd finish up writing it. There's also the fact that I don't like Jimmy. At least not with Chloe.  
><em>

_**I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answer **_

_-Crawling in the Dark [Hoobastank]_

**. . . **

Chloe didn't know where everything had gone so wrong. She and Jimmy had worked, and she cared about him.

"But you don't love me!" Jimmy yelled out, his hand shooting out and cracking across her cheekbone.

She heard the snap and the crack like she had so many times before this. Chloe cried out in pain, bringing her hand up and feeling the stickiness of blood on her fingertips. She reminded herself to stay calm, and that it would heal before the argument was over. Just stay calm, Chloe.

"Jimmy." Chloe said eagerly, choking back a sob, "You're my boyfriend!"

"Maybe." Jimmy said coldly, "But why? Just because Clark didn't want you?"

**. . . **

Clark was walking across the farm with Shelby on one of the walks that seemed to get rarer and rarer as he spent more hours of his nights in Metropolis fighting crime.

"I'm sorry, girl." Clark crouched down to her level to scratch behind her ears. "I'm going to make more time for you, I promise. At least you've got Chloe, right?"

She did so much for him, Clark sighed, grateful for his best friend.

Shelby barked, which Clark took as agreement.

"I wish I was as smart as you," Clark told her, standing up and patting her on the head as they continued their walk around the farm. "You never take Chloe for granted, do you? She never forgets to come and check on you, even when I get so wrapped up."

It surprised him, the first few times he came home to find Chloe here playing with Shelby, whispering in her ear with her arms wrapped around his dog's neck like they were the best of friends. He missed the days when that was him.

"I know," Clark told Shelby, "I missed my chance. Chloe's happy with Jimmy now. I just let my chances keep passing me by."

Shelby barked twice, and Clark nodded his head in agreement. "I'm an idiot, I know."

Shelby padded along her way, seeming to glance in and check on the cows as they walked passed by.

"But at least I haven't ruined this for her. I've been keeping my distance so that she can try and make a go of things with Jimmy. She doesn't have to worry about covering up my secret-I know it's hard to always worry about not ever exposing it, even accidently."

Shelby seemed to tilt her head as she looked up at Clark as if to say, Really? It's not so hard for me.

"You don't have that problem, do you?" Clark laughed, "It's okay, you can tell Bessie if you want to."

Clark was pretty sure that dogs didn't have the ability to roll their eyes, but it sure looked like that was what Shelby was doing.

"Hungry?" Clark asked her, "C'mon, girl, lets head back in for some dinner."

Chloe had left a note for him when he came back home tonight that she had stopped by to give Shelby a lunch time walk, and not to overfeed her because she filled the dish and gave her a new bone. No, Chloe never forgot about Shelby.

. . .

"Hey Clark," Chloe smiled at him from across the desk, taking a sip of the latte he had brought her. "Thanks again for the coffee."

Clark glanced up from his computer across the desk at Chloe. "No problem. After all the double duty you've been doing for Shelby, I can't thank you enough. I think she's trying to figure out how to trade in tall, dark, and bumbling for cute, petite, and blonde mistress that brings her treats, and walks her regularly."

Chloe laughed, and for the first time in days it didn't feel forced. It never felt forced with Clark. Even when she felt terrible like now, he had the effect of making that smile on her face feel like a real thing.

"Shelby would never trade you in." Chloe told him, "She knows how good she has it."

"How good who has it?" Jimmy stopped over to her desk with his camera in hand. "How goes it this fine morning, bright eyes?"

"Hey Jimmy." Clark greeted him with an easy going smile.

"CK." Jimmy hardly looked at Clark, focusing his glance on Chloe.

There had been a time when those sweet green eyes of his sent a tingle of warmth through her body-now his glance just made her freeze, and her blood curdle. Sometimes she wished that Clark could read her mind and fix everything for her. He was so good at that.

She could never put into words what was happening.

"How good I have it!" Her chipper tone felt fraudulent to her ears, and she hoped neither of them noticed. It would just give Jimmy's constant anger ammunition tonight, and Clark would worry.

He had too much on his plate as is, without worrying about her.

"How'd the meeting with the editor go?" Chloe asked.

"She's great, isn't she?" Clark said, "I hope this one stays around a bit. She sent Lois on assignment to Columbia, so she's thrilled. Corrine really seems to care about getting to the truth of the matter."

Chloe saw the angry flare in Jimmy's eyes, and her heart sank. She could already tell it went badly, and Clark's new assessment of their editor would only be giving him more to hate on.

"Your coffee must be ice cold." Jimmy noted, pointing at the Talon cup that was on her desk. "Maybe you should nuke it."

And I'll follow you, Chloe tacked on what he wasn't saying. No matter what she said, he was going to give her hell for it later.

"No need for that, Jimmy." Clark glanced up at him, "I brought it for her on my way in."

"Oh."

Chloe saw the forced smile on Jimmy's lips. _Oh, Clark_…Chloe held back a sigh. What made you change, Jimmy? You were so nice, so good to me. In a lot of ways, she'd seen in him what she sees him Clark. He was sweet, ready to help anyone, patient, and filled with love. Then it all disappeared.

"Anyways," Jimmy's glance flicked over her eyes, "She dashed all my pictures. She said that this is a quality paper, and I'm not bringing her what she needs."

"Jimmy, I'm sorry."

"What does a former reporter know about photography anyways?" Clark said, "I think your photos are great."

"Right, thanks CK."

The look in Jimmy's eyes made Chloe cringe at the very thought of going home. You've even ruined the apartment I loved. Even when she was there alone, all she saw was the places that he'd hurt her, the spots where she hadn't been good enough or strong enough.

Jimmy got up and walked away, and Chloe sighed-aloud, this time.

"Do you want to go?" Clark asked, "I won't be offended if you need to abandon me."

God, no, Chloe thought. It would be bad enough dealing with him tonight. Would he dare at the Daily Planet? Surrounded by people? Would he try with Clark so near? Really, what did that matter though? At any point over the last few months, she could have screamed for help, screamed for Clark and he would have been there in a flash.

But she didn't.

"No," Chloe shook her head, "I think he just needs some time alone."

She didn't want Clark to look at her differently. Jimmy was right about one thing, as painful as it was to admit. She wasn't in love with him anymore; it always came back to Clark.

She was still in love with Clark.

. . .

Clark wasn't necessarily sure what it was, or if he was overreacting, but something didn't seem right with his girl Friday. He remembered the way that Chloe laughed when he referred to her like that, obviously not realizing how close to the truth he was getting.

Where Chloe would usually laugh and smile, she seemed withdrawn. She looked upset when Jimmy came to talk with them, and to that point, Jimmy had seemed rude. Had he been upset that he brought Chloe coffee? What was wrong with that? Chloe had mentioned a long time ago, rather casually that Jimmy was jealous of him-but of a cup of coffee?

He wasn't amused by the look in Chloe's eyes. Even when she laughed, it didn't quite make her eyes sparkle like it always had. Something was definitely wrong.

Clark loved her too much to see something upsetting her, even if she wasn't going to talk about it, he'd use all the tools in his arsenal to figure it out.

"Okay Chloe, fess up," Clark said suddenly, directing a smile her way.

"Fess-what. What?" Chloe's eyebrow's furrowed together in a question mark.

Something was definitely up.

"I can't remember the last time I saw you eat something more substantial than a muffin." Clark got up and put on his jacket. "You're letting your oldest friend take you out for lunch."

"But Clark," Chloe protested, gesturing to her computer screen. "We have deadlines."

She had to be so difficult. Chloe never failed to make him work.

"Chloe, do you know what my mother says every time she calls?"

Chloe shook her head, looking at him expectantly. "I love you?"

Clark felt a twitch in his chest as Chloe said the words he wished he could hear from her. Without a question mark, without the allusion to his mother…

"She says, How is Chloe? Is Chloe taking care of herself? I worry about the two of you." Clark looked at her pointedly, "Are you going to make me (a) lie to my mother, or (b) make her worry?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, pulling her coat off of the back of her chair.

"Next time I talk to her, I'm telling her that you blackmail me into meals."

Clark grinned, "She'll be so proud."

What he said wasn't a lie. His mom asked about him regularly how Chloe was. Martha hadn't made it any secret how fond she was of Chloe, and she never failed to hint to him how much history they had, and how important they were to one another. That you shouldn't let chances just pass you by.

Clark knew that it was a little too late for anything like that, but if there was something going wrong in Chloe's life, he had every intention of fixing it, and putting the bubbly back in his blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to whatweareafraidof and EricDelko's3Lil'Angels for your reviews, and to everyone who put this story on alert or favorite it. You sort of blew me away!_

* * *

><p>Do you wake up on your own and wonder where you are<p>

And live with all your faults?

-Goo Goo Dolls; Slide

. . .

When the door slammed shut, Chloe jumped, spilling her cup of coffee on the counter top. Jimmy was home late, which meant that he'd gotten an early start. She caught her boyfriend's boiling glare as she turned to grab a cloth to wipe up the mess, and found herself caught in his watery eyes.

_You need help_, she thought silently.

"Hi Jimmy," She said softly, nervously, hoping that this would be one of those nights where he would just go to bed, deeming her unworthy of 'it'.

The cold look in his eyes turned on her. There wasn't a trace of love in there that she could find anymore. But there was always this hatred, and bubbling jealousy.

"Don't think that I didn't see you with _Clark_." He threw Clark's name into the conversation like a swear word. "Laughing with him-making a complete joke of me!"

"Jimmy!" Chloe rushed to tray and convince him of the truth; her laughter had nothing to do with him. "Jimmy, I would never do that!"

In her hands, the cup of coffee shook as he nerves got the better of her. The reality was that he scared her. She was terrified of him, and couldn't do anything about it. He stepped towards her, that same old ugly glint in his eyes.

"Bringing you _coffee_ and I know that you left with him for over an _hour_." Jimmy stunk of alcohol and cigars, and she couldn't even imagine what else.

"We just got lunch, Jimmy. Clark wanted to thank me for taking care of Shelby."

I'd run if I could, she thought, but there's really no escape is there? How long are we going to be caught in this ugly cycle? Would it have ended earlier if she could bruise, if her body showed the marks? Was this her curse, how her meteor power was going to damn her. Constant abuse, day after day with no hope of escape?

"Jimmy!" Chloe cried out as he shoved her against the counter top and her cup fell from her hands and shattered to the floor.

He grabbed her by the wrist, twisting it and she screamed in pain when she heard the crack.

"Stop yelling!" Jimmy screamed at her. "What is wrong with you?"

Chloe felt the tears running down her face from the pain, and they didn't stop flowing when his fists connected with her face.

_Everything_, she thought, _everything is wrong with me_.

. . .

Oliver had it covered.

"Get some sleep Clark," Oliver told him, "Catch up on a deadline, feed your dog…there's nothing exciting happening in Metropolis tonight."

So here he stood outside the Talon. It was too late for a visit, and if Jimmy really did have some jealousy complex…a late night visit would only exacerbate the situation. He knew how Chloe hated for him to use his powers to pry, but only for a second, he told himself, just to see if she was home alone.

When the only sound that he could hear was the all too familiar one of his best friend sobbing, he decided to hell with it. He super sped up the stairs after breaking the Talon lock and pushed open the unlocked door, nearly unbelieving what he was seeing. Jimmy was standing over Chloe, who sat crumpled on the ground with a bleeding gash on her face and nursing her right arm; and his hand was outstretched as if he was going to hit her. Again.

"Chloe!" Clark rushed to her, ignoring the look on Jimmy's face as his anger boiled for what had been done to her. "You."

Clark turned on Jimmy; feeling like the murderous human instinct had been turned on.

"Of course you would be here." Jimmy slung out the words, "You're always around! Just go away, won't you! This isn't anything to do with you."

"You made this about me the second you laid a hand on her." Clark took a step towards Jimmy prepared to do whatever it took to make sure he didn't ever hurt Chloe again.

"Clark! Clark, no!" Chloe stumbled to her feet, "Don't…"

Clark watched her words trail off, whatever argument she had gone, as her eyes glazed over and she started to fall. He rushed to her, catching her in his arms before she could hit the ground. He wanted to rush her to a doctor, but he knew that he couldn't do that. Not as long as she was infected by the meteors.

She was so light in his arms, lighter than he remembered even. Clark turned his furious glare on Jimmy.

"You're never going to touch her again."

. . .

Chloe woke up to the sun shining through the windows in Clark's bedroom. All the time that she'd known him it had hardly changed. She pressed a hand to her forehead as the previous night rushed back to her. The fight, Jimmy, Clark…

She didn't even know how to look him in the eye.

The bedroom door was cracked open, and she became aware of Clark's voice, muffled and quiet and his feet pacing across the hardwood as he spoke.

"…thanks Oliver. No, no I'm not. Last time it was hours. I have to get back to her-I don't want her to wake up alone."

Chloe heard the click of the phone, and was hardly able to try and work out what was being said when she rolled back into the blankets to feign sleep. Clark's words to Oliver left her wondering, but not so much that she could bear to face him after the way he'd seen her. She'd spent years of her life giving Clark her best, and now he'd seen her at her very worst.

Clark sighed, and Chloe listened careful to keep her breathing even as he sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Please be okay, Chloe," Clark's hand brushed against her cheek, rustling against her hair.

She nearly forgot to breathe at the feel of his soft hands on her skin.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you. I should have trusted my instincts when I thought that something was wrong." There was an edge in his voice, and pain.

She knew that Clark would try and blame himself. Yet another reason why she was going to _just cope_. It wasn't an option anymore though.

"Maybe if I told you the truth you would have trusted me." Clark's hand closed over hers. "I should have told you so long ago how I feel about you. I should have said something."

Clark expelled a breath, gently squeezing her hand.

"I love you," He whispered, "And if you don't wake up, I'm never going to forgive myself."

Chloe took a second as Clark's words passed through her mind. She squeezed his hand, unable to take the charade of being asleep any further when he sounded so upset, so heartbroken.

"Chloe!" Clark let out what sounded like a breath of relief as he closed his arms around her in a gentle hug. "I've been so worried about you."

"How long was I out for?"

"Eighteen hours." Clark said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "How do you feel?"

Chloe sat up, and gave him her best smile. "Good as new. I'm sorry I scared you, Clark."

"Don't even think about getting out of that bed." Clark told her, the concerned look flickering in his green eyes. "Stay put. I'll get you some breakfast."

"Clark, I'm fine." Chloe gestured to her face, "Not a mark on me."

She showed him her wrist, "I'm completely healed."

"I'm not so sure about that." Clark mumbled under his breath.

"And I really need to use the bathroom." Chloe gestured, "So, uh-"

Clark let go of her hand and sighed, "Right. I'll just…be in the kitchen. Getting breakfast."

Chloe nodded her head, sliding out of bed and glancing to him with a look of, I told you I was fine. Clark still looked worried, but he let her do what she asked.

"I'm just going to take a shower, too." Chloe hadn't seen her reflection, but she was sure it wasn't pretty.

"Take your time," Clark told her, "I'll be here if you need me. Just call me, and I'll hear you."

Clark's words seemed weighted down was a silent apology. And this time I'll hear. She didn't know how to tell him that none of this was his fault.

. . .

Clark was putting breakfast together when he remembered Oliver. His friend had been worried about Chloe too. It was thanks to Oliver that Jimmy was sitting in a hospital detox right now. Oliver hadn't said much about it, but he knew that he'd done more than pick up Jimmy and drop him off.

Oliver felt almost as guilty as he did for not knowing. Like Clark, he logged hours and hours with Chloe, and never even considered that something was off.

"She's taking a shower." He told Oliver.

"How does she seem?"

"Like Chloe." Clark replied, "But quiet. I know she doesn't want to talk about it. I don't want to pressure her into talking to me."

"Of course not." Oliver sighed, "I should have killed him. That kid should be kissing my ass for placing him in the protective custody of those doctors."

"Did he tell you…anything?" Clark asked.

"Nothing of consequence. He's been drinking and doing drugs, Clark. He's clueless." Oliver told him, "Strangely though, he's sort of talkative with my shoe planted across his neck. He thought that Chloe was engaged in some sort of illicit affair with you-I got the impression that this wasn't a onetime thing."

Clark had a similar feeling. It would have explained Chloe's behavior over the last few months, but it killed him. Chloe had been suffering for months, and he hadn't done anything.

"I'm going to be in town for awhile." Oliver told him, "Don't worry about patrolling. Bart's crashing here with Victor-it will give them something to do to earn their keep."

"Thanks, again, Oliver." Clark turned to the stove to keep an eye on the breakfast. "I owe you."

"No, you don't. You and Chloe are family to me. I'm just glad I could do…something."

When Clark hung up the phone, he noticed that Shelby wasn't hanging around looking for a treat like she usually was when food was cooking. Did she already realize that her favorite blonde was up and about? Knowing her, she was sitting in front of the bathroom door pawing and waiting for Chloe to give her attention.

**. . . **


	3. Interlude

_So, I wrote this and decided that I was never going to post it. But, what can I say, I love Oliver, I couldn't help myself, and lets just consider it an added bonus? Consider this, as me officially going over the top, above and beyond, and treading the super melodrama of the soap operatic sea. I figured if I was going to border on melodrama, I may as well go all in. Besides, I couldn't let this go without letting Oliver get his ten seconds of face time._

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude <strong>

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?_

_-Face Down [The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus]_

**. . . **

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Jimmy moaned, leaning against the sink, and pressing an ice pack to his face as Oliver walked into the apartment.

The weasel was in better shape than Oliver had expected. Clark always did have a lot more self-control than he did.

"Funny." Oliver walked in, "I was about to say the same thing."

"No, look," Jimmy shrunk back from him. "I don't know what you think. It was Clark. He burst into here in this crazy jealous rage-look what he did to my head!"

Jimmy lifted the icepack to reveal a deep cut along his temple.

"You're reasonable, Oliver. You have to believe me! I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Cute." Oliver said after a moment, nodding his head before reaching out and punching Jimmy in the face with enough force that he went down to his knees.

"You spineless dirt bag." Oliver punctuated each word with a kick to Jimmy's stomach.

"You think that I really don't know what you've been doing to Chloe? You should be counting your blessings that a little cut was all Clark did to you."

Oliver waited for Jimmy to stand back up, highly doubting that he ever gave Chloe that much of a benefit. His blood boiled as he thought of what was going on. Chloe was like a sister to him. They spent so long worrying about what happened to Chloe when she was with them, but the one thing they overlooked was what could happen to her when she was alone.

"Not so fun when it's someone bigger than you, is it? Don't you try and shirk back, this is the chain-this is how it works, isn't it? You're bigger than her so you hit on her, I'm bigger than you and I'm going to beat the hell out of you."

Jimmy stumbled to his feet. "Brilliant, Queen. Don't think that you'll get away with that. I'm going to sue you both for assault."

Oliver laughed before grabbing Jimmy by the collar and shoving him with all his might against the cabinets.

"I'm going to give you a well needed lesson, Olson." Oliver slammed Jimmy's body against the hardwood. "I spend a small fortune on a team of lawyers who jump on the dime. I could kill you here and now, and I'd be having dinner at the Ace of Clubs before your body was cold in its grave. And I'd be with a supermodel."

He raised an eyebrow, "I'd think really, really carefully about who I'm going to threaten." Oliver lifted him up, and pushed him back against the cupboard again, hearing dishes rattle as Jimmy's head cracked against it. "I'd also put some serious thought into threatening Clark Kent. Is that a can of worms you really want to open?"

Jimmy's adam's apple bobbed as he gave a scared swallow. "This is assault."

"Domestic violence, battery, assault, attempted murder…" Oliver shrugged, giving Jimmy a knee to the groin that sent him reeling and falling to the floor. He ignored the cries of pain, turning his back to him just for a moment. He had to be careful, he had promised Clark that he would make sure that Jimmy made it out of his sight alive.

"They're all just words to me, I'm not a lawyer. But I'm sure that the ladies that I have on staff could take what you've done to Chloe, wrap in all up in a cleverly worded package with a bright bow and convince a judge to give you whichever has the maximum penalty."

"There's no proof." Jimmy spat out at him, "No one will believe you."

_Jesus Christ_, Oliver thought, letting his foot loose, kicking Jimmy in the stomach. Twice, for good measure. "Do you think that I can't buy proof? Don't you think that this will end up as a win for you-I will tear you to pieces either in here or the courthouse."

"Here's your options," Oliver told him after a pause, with a very real threat in his tone. "I want to kill you."

He crouched down to Jimmy's level, his eyes blazing with anger.

"I want to beat you until you're crying and begging for someone to save you, and then I want to beat you some more. It really is easy for me, because I didn't like you to begin with." Oliver took a second to compose himself. At least that much was the truth. It was only Lois' gag order that stopped him from intervening in the Chloe Clark misery fest. How two intelligent people could be so stupid, he didn't know. "Chloe expects better than that of me. The only reason that you're still sucking up valuable oxygen is that Clark wouldn't kill you in front of her. I don't have those qualms or that problem. I just don't want to disappoint her-she's had enough of that."

Oliver ran a hand through his hair, promising himself that he wasn't going to lose his temper. He assured Clark that he would take care of the situation. They'd both agreed that they weren't going to do anything that would hurt Chloe further.

"I will take you to prison and give the Smallville sheriff such a convincing argument that she won't even ask to see the pictures. You will be stuck there for months waiting for a public defender to get to you, a public defender who will probably abandon your case when they are up against the prosecution of my team. Lois Lane will more likely than not break into the jailhouse when she finds out what you did to her cousin and you will wish to God that you were dead. Or option B, which I highly recommend you accept-I will hand deliver you to the hospital where you will enter an intensive detox program and you will never, ever so much as consider my name, or Chloe's and Clark's for as long as you live."

"You think that just because you have all that money, you can do whatever you want." Jimmy writhed on the floor.

"You have no idea what I can do." Oliver said unblinkingly, "Make your choice. Now."

"Detox…" Jimmy mumbled, "I-I'll do that."

Oliver hauled him up by the collar.

"It's funny you know, all your type are so quick to hurt other people, defenseless people-but when it comes time for you, you're just a coward."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again to everyone for all of your reviews, favorites, alerts, etc. Sorry this chapter took a bit longer, but I've been completely and totally swamped at school. I'm going to try and get the next story up faster, while I still have a second to breathe.

* * *

><p><em>Now that we're here<em>

_So far away_

_-Staid; So Far Away_

Chloe walked past the mirror, and turned on the water letting it run a few moments to get good and warm. All she wanted was to hide out in here as long as she could. Knowing Clark, he'd give her a little space but his patience was the one thing about him that wasn't superhuman. She just needed long enough to compose herself and put on the, 'I'm okay. Everything is okay.' face.

She sighed, studying her reflection in the mirror. There was dried blood where a gash had been the other day, and she rubbed at it with her fingers. After she washed away the blood, it was always better. She could almost convince herself that it never happened.

Chloe could almost convince herself that she wasn't a helpless victim. Tears burned behind her eyes, and she pressed the heels of her palms against her eyes. It wouldn't have been so bad if Clark wasn't there to see everything; if she hadn't been awake to hear all those things Clark had said to her. All this time, it hadn't been Lana he'd been pining over-it had been her? She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't heard the words pour past his lips in that heartfelt way.

She covered her hands with her eyes, and brushed away the tears that fell and climbed into the bath. Everything was so confusing. She just wanted to crawl into her bed and forget about her life. Chloe wanted to pretend that all of it was just a bad dream. She wanted to wake up and start a new life with all of this behind her. She wanted it to be less than a memory.

The steam of the water circled around her, warming her and comforting her as she scrubbed away the blood that had dried on her skin. No, not a mark anywhere.

Last night, she'd found herself wondering how far her body could heal her. Could he even kill her? The idea had swarmed her head on the nights that Jimmy would get particularly violent, and she didn't know that it would be a curse. There had been nights that she laid alone in bed sobbing, in pain and waiting for her body to heal and feeling so alone that she wanted to die.

There had been nights when she'd wanted to call Clark, just to hear his friendly voice in her ear, chattering about something as silly as the mail boy's constant mix ups of their letters, or how ridiculous the DA was getting; but she was too scared that he would suspect something was wrong. Now he knew, it felt a thousand times worse. It was easier to disappear into obscurity.

Crying wasn't an option right now; she needed to put on the façadethat she had used so perfectly the last few months.

Chloe dunked her head under the water to soak her hair, pouring shampoo in her hand and lathering up her short blonde hair. Clark was downstairs waiting for her, and she knew that he would blame himself for something he had no control over.

She covered her face with her hands, ignoring the fact that her head was still covered in shampoo suds and cried silently. Chloe loved him too; it was one of the things that hurt the most, because Jimmy was right. Over and over he accused her of loving Clark more than him, and that much was the truth.

For most of her life, she'd been in love with her best friend, and he felt the same. He'd even seen her like this, as this helpless victim, and still he seemed to feel that way. The hardest part was for her was that, she never wanted Clark to see her like that.

Chloe buried her head under the water, scrubbing out the shampoo and sitting up against the tub. What was she supposed to do when all she wanted was to run away? A sob escaped as she climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body. Chloe kneeled on the floor to pull the stopper and sat there for a moment.

Everything seemed to circle around the 'why' and for the first time, the journalist didn't have an answer. She pulled her knees up so that she was sitting more comfortably and bought herself every second that she could. It seemed like she was going to burst into another round any second, and that was not how she was going to face Clark.

She stood up, brushing away the tears that kept building up and tripped over the mat; landing on all fours and hitting her knee hard across the floor. It didn't matter; she thought with a sob, it would just heel anyways. Chloe remained in that position her body shaking with tears before she froze as the door cracked open. To her surprise, it was Shelby walking in to press her nose against her cheek.

Chloe thought a smile worked its way in through the tears as Shelby cuddled close to her. She wrapped her arms around the Labrador's neck, and buried her face in the silky, soft fur.

"Even when I couldn't tell Clark, I could talk to you," Chloe whispered. "It's okay. I'm okay."

Chloe lifted her face from Shelby's neck, running a hand across her face. Once again, she was a mess. All she could do was get dressed, smile, and hope Clark didn't notice.

. . .

Clark had paused at the top of the stairs when he saw the flash of golden tail as Shelby nosed her way into the bathroom. He had run up the stairs to check on Chloe when he heard the thunk noise, but was afraid to barge in on her. He didn't want her to feel pressured.

He just wanted her to feel comfortable. Comfortable with him.

Even though he suspected that Shelby would go for help if anything was wrong, he x-rayed the room and found Chloe sitting on the floor with the towel slipping off of her wet body as she hugged Shelby. This wasn't what he was accustomed to-it was like he was watching her drown and she was clinging to the last life preserver.

Clark sat on the stair, his back pressing into the corner of the wall, and his heart literally hurt. He wanted to be with her, and yet, he was afraid that he would only hurt her.

For the second time that week, he broke the Golden Rule of their friendship.

_You doth not use any gift in your arsenal that I don't have to spy on me, Chloe said, swatting him with the day's copy, it's just not fair! Promise?_

He had promised. But Chloe had also promised him that they'd always be there for one another. She promised that she trusted him-but she wouldn't let him protect her.

Tears had a distinct sound. Clark remembered the first time that he heard someone crying, it reminded him of the way he heard his father's heart stop beating. His mother's tears had been like a storm, after his dad died. They fell profusely and in steady course. He had no idea how to comfort her.

Chloe's tears were like a hammer. It seemed like each one that fell, tore through his heart. Maybe they was more like bullets.

_Even when I couldn't talk to Clark, _Chloe's words tore at his chest, _I could talk to you._

You're the only thing that matters, Clark thought. The only thing. I wish you didn't feel that way, I wish I could have saved you; I wished that I had known without you having to tell me.

_It's okay_, she whispered to Shelby, _I'm okay._

_That's my only care_, Clark thought, super speeding down the stairs so Chloe wouldn't know he'd been listening in, _making sure you're okay Chloe, is the only thing I care about. _

**. . . **

Shelby followed close to her as they walked into the kitchen, and Chloe waited for Clark to turn around, and smiled.

"That's an amazing spread you've got there Clark." Chloe took her usual seat at the table, and picked up a piece of bacon that was cooked to near perfection and took a bite. "Your mom would be proud."

As if on beat, Clark laughed. "More like amazed. I had to prove to her that I could fend for myself further than a take-out menu; before she would believe me that I'd be fine on my own."

"I know." Chloe set down the other half of her slice of bacon on the plate, already feeling a bit nauseated. She glazed over the part where his mom called her every once in a while to check in and make sure that she thought Clark was going okay. As funny as it was, when she lied to Mrs. Kent telling her that everything was okay-and that she was just fine-it felt more like a lie than it did with everyone else.

Martha Kent just had that effect about her, that made Chloe want to spill all her secrets to her.

She tried to muster up her usual witty retort that would follow something like this, but she couldn't quite find it. It was like she was missing the next page in her script, and no one was yelling cut.

"How is your mom?" She finished up lamely, pretending that she hadn't just heard from the Senator last week, when getting a sound bite on the new budget being voted on.

She kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Clark to call her on her act and tell her that they needed to talk. The slight smile that crossed his face gave her the feeling she had a little while longer still.

"Good. I think she really likes it there-she seems happier in DC than on the farm." Clark explained, "I think it's easier for her to keep busy away from here so that she doesn't have so many of the memories of my dad."

"After all that…it makes sense." Chloe followed, her own tone feeling mechanical. Her eyes sifted around the room until they fell on the clock. "Oh Clark, it's so late already…"

She had to get to the Planet. Both of them did. Chloe needed to change, and put on some make up, and prepare for a day's reporting.

"I have to get to the Planet." Chloe pushed her chair out, standing up from the table and abandoning the breakfast with relief.

"Chloe," Clark stopped her, super speeding around the table and catching her hand in his. "Um..."

He let go of her, flexing his fingers at his side.

"When you were asleep, I called Corrine and cashed in on some of the sick days that we've both accumulated."

"What did you tell her?" Chloe asked, averting her eyes from Clark. She couldn't bear the thought that her boss would know about this too. It was bad enough as is.

"We were cashing in vacation time. She didn't ask any questions, she just said that it was fine. Corinne expects us to be well rested when we come back."

"There's nothing wrong with me, Clark!" Chloe hadn't intended to snap at him, but it was like she didn't really have any control over herself. "There's-"

Chloe swallowed, jumping slightly when she felt Clark's hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't say there was." Clark said softly.

Chloe could feel him holding back, and herself pulling away and she cursed herself. For how many years was it Clark's attention that she wanted? How long had she told herself if she was just patient he would come around and see her as more than his best friend?

There's _everything_ wrong with me, she thought, feeling the tears burning behind her eyes again. Chloe blinked back the tears, and fought the painful urge to bury her face in Clark's chest and give in to a good cry.

"I'm sorry." Chloe managed, her voice shaking just a little. "Really Clark, you don't deserve…"

She shook her head, knowing that she wasn't going to be able to hold back her feelings much longer.

"I should just go home."

"I'm not going to watch you run away…again." Clark said after a long pause, sounding as if his words were being chosen with great care. "Chloe,"

Clark tried to close the space between them, and Chloe trembled, trying still to not cry. Clark just refused to give up. This time she didn't want to push him away.

"I love you; you don't need to push me away." Clark wrapped his arms around her, and she turned in to his chest. "I'm not going to pressure you into anything you don't want, and if you really want to be at the Talon I'll take you myself."

Chloe couldn't hold back the tears that had been threatening to fall anymore. Clark held her tightly to her chest, and a feeling of relief washed over her.

"I just want to be with you, Chloe."


End file.
